STPC19
To the Rainbow Planet ☆ Blue Cat's Secret! (虹の星へ☆ブルーキャットのヒミツ！ Niji no Hoshi e☆ Burū Kyatto no Himitsu!??) is the nineteenth episode of Star Twinkle Pretty Cure. Info *Air Date:June 9,2019 *Next:Episode 20 *Previous:Episode 18 *Opening:Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Ending:PaPePiPu☆Romantic Major Events * The Cures visit Planet Rainbow for the first time. * It is revealed that Eyeone turned most of Rainbow's inhabitants to stone in an accident. * It is also revealed that Bakenyan is actually Blue Cat. * Cure Milky retrieves the Gemini Princess Star Color Pen and performs Gemini Milky Shock for the first time. ** They then revive the Gemini Star Princesses soon after. * Blue Cat steals the Princess Star Color Pens the Cures collected so far and kidnaps Fuwa. *Haruyoshi witnesses the Cure's rocket leaving Earth. Synopsis The episode begins with the girls, Fuwa, and Prunce arriving at Planet Rainbow, as Lala gets a signal on her Star Color Pendant. Once they arrived, they discover that the people are turned into stone and the planet looked dead. They enter a strange cave and Hikaru discovered a wall and leans through it. The others realized that it was a hologram. They follow Hikaru and saw more people turned into stone. They finally reach the end of the cave and saw a pile of rainbow treasures and find the Gemini Star Princess Pen. Suddenly, Eyeone and Bakenyan arrive. Eyeone reveals that she was the one making the people of Planet Rainbow turn into stones with the corrupted Aries pen. However, she did not regret it and taunt the people for being stupid. The girls transform into Pretty Cure and during the battle, Eyeone takes Fuwa, but however, Bakenyan advises her not to stood such means. Fuwa is able to smell a familiar scent from Bakenyan and as it turns out, it was actually Blue Cat in disguise. Blue Cat explains that she infiltrated as Bakenyan to get more information of the Princess Pens and cause of Planet Rainbow that she is also a person from the planet. And that caused Eyeone to get furious. Eyeone then turns a miner into a Knot Reiga. Blue Cat tries to stop her but she was knocked out. Milky arrives and she understands what Blue Cat is going through and told her that the people can be restored back since they still have emotions despite being turned into stones. Blue Cat told the girls to cover their eyes as she threw a flash grenade at the Knot Reiga causing Eyeone to drop the Gemini pen and the corrupted Aries pen. Milky retrieves the Gemini pen, but Eyeone gets the Aries pen. Milky then does Gemini Milky Shock and she and the others finish it off with Southern Cross Shot. After Eyeone retreats, the girls revive the Gemini Star Princesses. The girls offer Blue Cat to help, but she declines. She suddenly throws a bomb of smoke and steals all the Star Princess Pens, including Fuwa. She claims that the four girls' attacks did not restore the miner back to normal, but she needs the pens to grant her wish, the revival of Rainbow Planet. Characters *Hikaru Hoshina/Cure Star *Lala Hagoromo/Cure Milky *Elena Amamiya/Cure Soleil *Madoka Kaguya/Cure Selene *Fuwa *Prunce *Eyeone *Bakenyan (Revealed to be Blue Cat) *Knot Reiga *Galogre *Darknest *Blue Cat *Haruyoshi Hoshina *Yeti *Gemini Star Princesses Trivia *Each episode ends with a horoscope fortune telling for people with their respective astrological signs Leo, Sagittarius and Gemini. **The horoscope for Leo is "Let's love with everyone". The lucky item is "A tomato that makes you become courage". **The horoscope for Sagittarius is "You can make new friend". The lucky item is "A ring that makes you happy". **The horoscope for Gemini is "You'll get the attention in the surroundings". The lucky item is "A gummy that helps you get a beautiful voice". Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star Twinkle Pretty Cure Episode Category:Episode